


The Loving Dead

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: The boys have some alone time in the catacombs.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Loving Dead

Hidden deep in the depths of Anor Londo was the infamous dungeon where prisoners were subjected to gruesome torture by Smough the Executioner. Even further down and known only to a few was the old catacombs where Nito resided before the Dragon Wars. On most nights the decrepit, dust covered passages lay dark and silent. But on this night things were different.

Farram shivered at the cold stone under his exposed skin. A soft orange glow of nearby candles could be seen through the thin fabric covering his eyes. The scent of sandalwood incense breathed life into the stale, damp, air of the catacombs. And the steady pace of his heart sounded like a drum in the silence, he was just as nervous as he was excited. He shifted slightly on the ancient stone altar where he was laying, a gentle tugging on his wrists reminded him that they were bound.

As he waited on his knight to return he lay there and imagined what it had been like when Nito was there. What sort of strange rituals had taken place here, he could only imagine what the GraveLord would think of how his sacred place was being used now. Off to his left he sensed someone approaching, a moment later he heard the gentle, gliding, footsteps of his knight. "Forgive me, love. Artorias wanted to talk my ear off." His voice echoed softly off the stone walls. He heard the gentle clank of armor as Ornstein knelt down by his face. "Are you comfortable? I can always remove your bindings, you need only speak up." The cool metal of a gauntlet brushed against his cheek as his thumb lifted his blindfold.

His squinted at the sudden change in brightness. As his eyes adjusted he was met by a pair of emerald eyes twinkling in the gloom. A ghost of a smile played on Ornstein's face as he chuckled to himself. "What?" Farram asked quietly. Ornstein shook his head, "Nothing, just pondering our strange role reversal." Farram smiled lovingly, "I'll only do this for you." He watched Ornstein stand and begin removing his armor. Normally he would waste no time stripping his armor off, but this time he did it with slow, deliberate, movements. He knew his Lord was watching, and he wanted to give him a show.

"You know, if you're nervous we can just switch places." Farram teased. Ornstein gave him a devilish smirk, "And let you have all the fun?" Reaching over he tugged the blindfold back down over his eyes, a disappointed sigh escaped Farram's lips. "Patience, love. You'll be satisfied." Ornstein chided. A few minutes later he felt his knight's cool touch as his hand ran along his inner thigh. His fingers trailed upward, tracing over old scars and wandering up his chest. A hand gently caressed his face as he felt a sudden weight on top of him. The feeling of the Dragonslayer's bare skin brushing against his made him shudder in excitement.

As Ornstein began placing kisses along his collarbone the scent of metal and herbs mixed in with the incense. A feeling of rough fabric lightly grazed his chest, a bandage? "You're wounded?" Farram sighed, partly from concern and partly from pleasure. "It's not serious, just a scratch." Ornstein replied, his breath was warm as it tickled his ear. "Alright, but if it hurts you then please tell me." Farram replied. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ornstein whispered.

The lion knight's lips gently brushed against his before meeting in a kiss. He took the lead, starting slow and soft, Farram felt the warm touch of his tongue quietly asking for permission. The god quietly complied, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Farram felt the soft, wavy, mess of his knight's hair as it fell onto his chest. He could only imagine how gorgeous he looked in that moment. Almost unconsciously he tugged at his bindings, and huffed in annoyance as he remembered he couldn't use his hands.

Ornstein saw this and reached up to untie him. As the ropes fell away he felt a strong hand grasp his hair and tug on it. The wanton moan that escaped the knight's lips made him blush furiously. In response he moved back and let his bare bottom rub against his Lord's holy parts. He grinned as he watched his boyfriend's breath hitch. He rocked back again and Farram grabbed his hips firmly in both hands. "Your teasing is sinful, I should have you locked in a cell for playing with me like this." Farram said lowly.

"Only if you're the one to interrogate me, your grace." Ornstein replied with a smile. "As if I'd let anyone else do it!" Farram rolled his eyes. Ornstein laughed quietly as he leaned in to kiss his Lord again, this time he let his hands run through his wild, silver mane. A pair of warm hands traced up and down his back, carefully skipping over the bandage on his chest so as not to disturb it. Farram bucked his hips slightly, a quiet sign he was getting impatient. "I know what you want, love. I'm just as eager as you are." Ornstein smirked as he reached over and pulled out a vial with a clear liquid in it.

Taking the vial he uncorked it and began applying it to his boyfriend then himself. He was about to ask Ornstein how he was going to do this when he felt a slick heat envelope him. A pained whimper made him tug his blindfold away, he looked down to see Ornstein sitting on top of him. His eyes were scrunched shut and his lips pressed together in a pained grimace. "If this is too much we can stop. Please don't hurt yourself, Ornstein." Farram gazed on in concern. The knight blinked away a few tears and replied, "I'm fine. I just moved a little too quickly, just give me a second."

As soon as he was adjusted he began to rock gently. The sensation sent a jolt of electricity along Farram's spine. Letting his hands rest on Ornstein's hips he moved in time with his knight. The god smiled as he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. The candles gave his skin a warm glow and his long hair the appearance of blood. That half lidded gaze and confident smile was simply divine. And it was just for him, of all the beings in Lordran he was the only one who would see this side of the Dragonslayer. Farram felt blessed to be a part of this, letting his eyes close he lost himself in the moment.

Time seemed to crawl to a halt in the catacombs, every minute seemed like an eternity. Farram never wanted this moment to end, but eventually it did. He knew he was getting close, Ornstein knew it too. "Don't hold back for my sake love." He panted. Almost as if egging him on he leaned over and kissed him fiercely. "Gods, I love you!" Farram breathed. "I love you!" Ornstein replied. The knight tensed up with a gasp. Farram finished a moment later. Carefully climbing off, Ornstein leaned on the altar to hold himself steady. Farram grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them on. Taking his robe he draped it over his knight's shoulders. "Nito was kind enough to leave his hot spring intact. Shall we clean up?" Farram asked as he pulled Ornstein close.

"Lead the way, your grace." Ornstein replied.


End file.
